Between The Candle And The Star
by revelias
Summary: The battle to decide the fate of the universe.


Between The Candle And The Star 

By Revelias

***********************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

            Author's note: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters there in I am only borrowing them for the duration of this story.

This is the final story in the series. I appreciate all the feedback that I have received from my previous stories and have tried to address the criticism that I have received. As always I welcome any comments about the story. Unlike my previous stories I feel that this one is somewhat lacking. With that in mind I would appreciate any comments or suggestion so that I might better adjust the story during its upcoming revision.

Although I have tried to write each story so that they might stand alone if you would like to read the stories in order they are:

1) Truth, Love, Lies and Forgiveness: A Tenchi Muyo Tale

2) All You Wanted: A Tenchi Muyo Story

3) Eye of the Beholder: A Tenchi Muyo Story

4) The Tunnel At The End Of The Light

***********************************************************************************************

At long last the wedding between Tenchi Masaki, Ryoko Hakubi, and Ayeka Jurai had been completed and all that remained was for the three to seal their union with a traditional kiss. In doing so they would prove to the Universe that the bound they shared with one another would not be torn asunder. However, as strong as the lover's bond was the Universe chose that precise moment to test its endurance by placing one last obstacle in their path to happiness. 

Tenchi seemed to be moving in slow motion as he edged ever closer to kissing each of his new brides. An eternity seemed to past before Tenchi's lips meet with first Ayeka and than Ryoko while the assembled nobility of Jurai looked on in eager anticipation. During those first precious moments of the threesomes married life all of Jurai seemed to hold its breath in fear that some cataclysmic event would occur if anyone dared to move. Those assembled in the Great Hall as well as those Jurains who watched the ceremony from various points across the planet released a joyous cheer as Tenchi pulled away from kissing each of his new wives. For everyone involved it seemed that everything was right with the world as those first married kisses ended. However, as the Masaki family had learned many times before fate has a tendency to be a bitch. 

There was no warning when the first attack struck home causing the roof of the Great Hall to be violently ripped from its supports. The rapid removal of the ceiling caused instantaneous chaos and confusion among the gathered guest. Within every corner of the Great Hall the noblemen and women rushed too and fro in an attempt to escape from the falling debris. 

"Tenchi what's happening???" Ayeka screamed as she grasped hold of Tenchi and Ryoko who were just as confused as everyone else in the building. 

During the first chaotic moments of the attacks no one saw who or what had attacked the ceremony. They only knew that the lives of hundreds were at stake. 

"Ayeka, Ryoko we need to get everyone out of here!" Tenchi instructed while franticly looking around for the rest of his family. 

The young Prince wasn't surprised that the rest of the Masaki Clan had already set themselves the task of evacuating the guest. However, as Tenchi proudly watched his family work to get the Jurain nobility to safety neither he, Ryoko, nor Ayeka heard Mihoshi scream for them to get out of the way. Nor did they hear Yosho's repeated warning to flee. In a manner of seconds the warnings that both Yosho and Mihoshi had tried to deliver no longer mattered and a enormous energy blast slammed down upon them tearing at their flesh and hurling against the massive hall's dais. 

Washu had already begun to rush to the oblivious threesome as the blast approached but like all the other she was unable to do anything to prevent the blast from striking home. For a moment Washu was thrown back but quickly regained her balance to continue her mad rush to were Ryoko and the others had been. When she reached them all the greatest scientific mind in the universe could do was scream as she looked down upon the lifeless bodies of Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka.

From high above the remains of the Great Hall the Masaki family heard maniacal laughter screaming down upon them. 

"I never thought it would be so easy to defeat you Sisters. But alas it appears that I was wrong. You're champions are dead and any hope you might have had to defeat me has now past. The war is over dear Sisters. The Universe is mine to do with as I will." The bodiless voice boomed out mocking at the grief stricken Masaki family.

During the verbal exchange the youngest member of the Masaki family had slowly made her way to the lifeless bodies before her. Tears quickly filed the delicate eyes of the young princess. Regardless of the seemingly overwhelming sorrow in her heart Sasami looked down upon the bodies of her slain family silently praying that the nightmare that surrounded her would somehow fade away. Pain and despair filled the young woman's mind engulfing her very soul, drowning out every other sound around her. Yet from somewhere deep inside her heart Sasami could here a faint and familiar voice calling to her. 

 "Sasami… Sasami, it's not too late. Can you hear me Sasami? Do you understand what I'm telling you? We still have time if you help me." The nameless voice whispered into the part of Sasami's mind that still belonged solely to the Jurain Princess. 

 "You're wrong. It isn't over yet Sister." Washu coldly said as she looked around at the gathered family. "No matter what it takes we won't allow you to get away with what you've done. I promise you will pay for what has happened here today. I swear it Tokimi, we will make you pay!" Washu said as she and the remaining members of the Masaki family prepared themselves for what might very well be their last acts in the living world. 

"Ah dear Washu you were always so overly dramatic. After all these centuries you still haven't learned when it's time to just to give up." Tokimi coldly said. "D3, I wish for you to kill the remaining mortals. Leave only my sisters alive." 

"By you will my Lady." D3 monotonic voice gravely answered his mistress as his eyes began to glow a radiant green as he acknowledged his mistresses will. 

"Everyone prepare yourselves!" Katsuhito yelled to his gathered family. 

"Insolent mortals my Lady has commanded you deaths. There is no hope for your survival." D3 retorted as he unleashed a furry of energy strikes upon the Masaki clan. 

There was no time for anyone to get out of the way of the attack and each prayed for a miracle as D3's attack screamed towards the family. Each Masaki was prepared fro the worst; each was prepared to fight on should they survive, as the searing energy grew ever closer.  However, for all there expectations no one expected for D3's attack to be stopped in it path before ever reaching the awaiting family.

"Enough Tokimi. I will not allow you to harm my family." Sasami gently spoke as she moved away from Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka for the first time since the initial attack. 

"Regardless of you interference Tsunami the Masaki clan will not survive this day. With your champions dead you have no hope of defeating me. The universe is mine. Accept defeat and join me once more on the thrones of the universe." Tokimi gleefully boasted. 

"Your wrong Sister. You forget that you have yet to win this battle let alone the war." Tsunami spoke looking towards the rest of her mortal family. "We will not simply roll over and allow you to turn the universe into you private playground." Sasami spoke as she was surrounded by the aura of Tsunami's power.

The Masaki family looked on in astonished disbelief that the seemingly always-happy little girl that they so dearly loved began to show her true nature as one of the three sisters. Standing in the shadow of Tsunami's power a silent agreement was reached as the members of the Masaki family prepared themselves to begin the final battle to decide the fate of the Universe.

"It's warm. It's so very warm." Ayeka softly said as she desperately tried to force herself back into the waking world. 

Seconds seemed like hours as Ayeka fought to awaken from her forced slumber. 

"Where am I? Tenchi, Ryoko where are you?" The First Princess of Jurai anxiously asked anyone within the sound of her voice as she slowly managed to roust herself into a waking state.

As far as the eye could see there was an immense field overflowing with various flourishing flowers that were native to both Earth and Jurai. Fear and panic quickly began to grip the young woman's mind as she realized that her loved ones were not with her in the unfamiliar land. Once to her feet Ayeka began to franticly search for her loved ones hopping beyond hope that she would find them somewhere nearby.

"Tenchi, Ryoko where are you? Please answer me. Someone please answer me!" Ayeka screamed as she began to race through the flower-laden field.

 The First Princess of Jurai searched for hours before finally falling onto a bed of Royal Teardrops. There she allowed the tears that had been threatening to escape since she first awakened to fall freely. Still she called out for anyone to help her, for anyone to tell her were she could find those that she so desperately loved. In a seemingly endless field on some unnamed world the First Princess of the most powerful empire in the galaxy cried until she no longer had any tears left to shed. 

"Where are you? You promised not to leave me, you promised not to forsake me. My loves where are you? Please someone, anyone, where are my Tenchi and Ryoko, where are my loves." Ayeka once again asked anyone that might hear her heart felt plea.

"Ayeka." A gentle voice drifted into the Princess delicate ears. 

"Who's there? Please is someone there?" Ayeka called out to the formless voice.

 "Ayeka." The voice whispered again. 

"Please whose there? Tenchi Ryoko is that you?" The hopeful woman asked the unknown presence.

"Ayeka."

 "Oh please whoever you are, wherever you are could you please help me find Tenchi and Ryoko? Ayeka humbly pleaded. For a long moment there was nothing but silence as Ayeka waited for a reply. 

"I can help you if that is what you really want?" The voice slowly returned.

"What do you mean by if that's what I really want?" Ayeka repeated startled by the question that had been put before her.

 "Come now Princess. We both know that you desire Lord Tenchi for yourself. I am simply offering you the opportunity to gain that which you desire. All that you need do is say the words and I will take you to Tenchi. Than you and your beloved will be able to spend the rest of your lives together without that Space Pirate slut Ryoko interfering in your happiness. After all Your Highness, Lord Tenchi and yourself are born from royal blood. The two of you belong together. Besides isn't it obvious that Ryoko could never really make him happy. So you see Your Highness all that is required is for you to give your command and Lord Tenchi will be yours alone forever." The formless voice seductively spoke before it faded away.

Despite the anger she felt towards the being that had spoken to her, Ayeka could not deny that a part of her wanted nothing more than to accept what had been offered. "It's true that when I first learned who Tenchi was I felt that we shared a special bond. I knew right away that I had feelings for him and thought perhaps that what I felt was love. However, over time I came to realize that what I was feeling during those first few months on Earth wasn't love but was instead envy and contempt. Not towards Tenchi but rather towards Ryoko." 

"Ryoko had lived most of her life as a puppet to a madman. Never knowing that there was anything else for her but the path that Kagato wished her to follow. Yet after all the destruction, after all the death, she still retained her humanity. Yosho saw it when they fought on Jurai and it led him to chase her across the galaxy to Earth were they fought again. There in all rights Ryoko should have killed him. After all he could never have beaten her unless she wanted too lose. Ryoko let him strike her down in order to atone for her sins. She wanted peace. Yet in the end Yosho could not deliver the final blow rather he sealed her in the cave where she would be repeatedly tormented by her memories of the sins that she had committed." 

"For seven hundred years she watched the world go by until the day that Tenchi first visited the cave as a small child. She watched him grow up from her prison. She was there for him when he was happy and when he was sad. She was there when Achika and his grandmother died doing her best to comfort him through those dark hours. She loved him from the very beginning without question, without compromise never daring to dream that he could ever return the love that she freely gave." Ayeka told her invisible confessor. 

"As a child I had been told again and again that I was destined to marry Yosho and rule Jurai by his side. I was told this so often by so many people that I never questioned that I would someday be Yosho's bride. I grew up believing that what I felt for my brother was romantic love and that he felt the same for me. However, when he left Jurai to chase Ryoko I begged him to take me with him. He refused telling me that my place was on Jurai and not by his side. At the time I couldn't understand what he meant. I believed that that he meant that it wasn't my place to chase Ryoko across the galaxy. But when he never returned to Jurai my misguided heart led me to search for him across the endless cosmos. I couldn't allow myself to believe that the reason he didn't return to me was because he didn't wish to share a life with me." 

"For over seven hundred years I searched the galaxy for any sign of Yosho but when I finally found him it was only through my ship detecting Ryoko's reawaking. Instead of finding Yosho I found the woman that had taken him away and a grandson that had been born of his child from another woman. It was more than I could accept. I had spent centuries believing that Yosho wanted to spend his life with me. However, the truth was that on Earth he had found love with another and had raised a family as proof of that love. In that moment the truth that I had been denying myself for centuries flooded my heart. Yosho hadn't wanted me he had wanted someone else. Ryoko had just been the excuse he needed to leave Jurai, to leave me. I hated her for that, I hated her for giving Yosho the chance to leave me alone."

"After that realization I wanted nothing more than to make Ryoko feel what I felt. I wanted her to know what it was like to have the man she loved to leave her for another woman. All I needed was an opportunity to present itself. You see, I saw how much she cared for Tenchi from the first time I saw them together. She loved him despite how much she tried to hide it behind her false bravado it was obvious how she felt for him."

"So I waited until the time was right to set my plan in motion to ruin her life in the same way she had ruined mine. And while I waited for the perfect opportunity I did all I could to seduce Tenchi and to make him fall in love with me and forget about Ryoko. The lies I told and the acts I committed were so despicable that I can't even bare to think about them. However, in the end the perfect opportunity to act revealed itself, and Tsunami forgive me, I lashed out against Ryoko and nearly destroyed all that I had gained during my time on Earth." Ayeka finished with renewed tears streaming down her already stained face.

"What did you do Ayeka?" The nameless voice compassionately asked the sobbing princess. And while it waited a long moment passed before Ayeka could finally bring herself to answer the beings lingering question. 

"I threw myself at Tenchi over and over again. I did anything that I could to win his affections. I made sure that every time I did this Ryoko was close by so that she could see. I relished the look of agony on her face every time it looked like Tenchi was going to give me the affection that she so desperately wanted. However, in the end when I saw that he was ready to finally choose between us I knew that I had lost him to her. I wasn't going to let that happen. I waited for Ryoko to come home from her shopping trip. It was around noon and Sasami was just about to serve lunch. When Ryoko came upstairs to wash up I stopped her at the top of the stairs. She was so kind to me. But all I could think of was hurting her in the same way that I had been hurt. That I believed I had been hurt."

"What did you do Ayeka?" The voice asked once more with the same gentle compassion it had before.

 Ayeka's voice was barely auditable as she began to openly relate her sins to the presence that seemed to surround her. 

"I waited for her at the top of the stairs. I knew that Tenchi would chose her over me so I did the only thing I could think of to turn Tenchi against Ryoko." Ayeka said pausing before she continued with her story. "Once we were together at the top of the stairs I screamed out her name as loud as I could and tossed myself down the stairs. When the others came to see what I had screamed about all they found was myself laying at the foot of the stairs and Ryoko at the top making it appear as though she had pushed me. When I was questioned I lied about what had happened. Tenchi took my side of course. After all the times we had fought it wasn't that unrealistic that Ryoko might have pushed me." Ayeka finished unable to speak any further about her sin against Ryoko.

"I can only assume that both Tenchi and Ryoko forgave you for what you did. But tell me Princess, knowing as you do exactly how deeply Tenchi loves Ryoko how can you bare to share him with her?" The inquisitive voice asked losing all the compassion from its previous tone. 

For a time Ayeka simply remained still as the ominous question turned over in her mind. "I… I…" She slowly began. 

"Why are you hesitating Princess? Tell me what your heart is so desperately trying to hide. Confess your desires to me Ayeka and I will make them real beyond your wildest imagination. The only thing you need to do is tell me that you want Tenchi for yourself and it will be so." The voice graciously offered to the uncommonly quite Princess.

Standing silent the First Crown Princess of Jurai weighed everything that she had experienced since she had first awakened in the flower filled field.

 "Tell me your decision Princess. What is it that you wish?" The voice asked Ayeka before waiting for her to make her choice known.

"It's been said that the heart and the mind may view the same circumstances from completely different points of view. On the one hand my mind is telling me that what you are offering is exactly what I have always wanted. However, in my heart I know that what I thought I wanted isn't what I really wanted. I thought that I wanted to spend my life alone with Tenchi. However, I know that I could never be happy knowing that I betrayed Ryoko twice in one lifetime. My place is by their sides for as long as they wish me there. I love them with all my heart and I will spend my life trying to atone for the pain I caused them both." 

"You see when the truth finally came out about what I had done I was going to leave the Earth and return to Jurai. But before I could leave Ryoko stopped me and asked me why I had done what I did. Once I told her she forgave me even though she didn't have any reason to do so. It was because of Ryoko that Tenchi asked me to marry him. She was the one that wanted both of us to be his brides. Ryoko gave up a life alone with Tenchi so that I could be happy. It wasn't until Ryoko did this that my mind finally understood what my heart had known all the time. The three of us were always destined to be together." Ayeka finished standing for the first time since she had begun the torrid journey through her recent memories.

"Are you so sure that this is what you want Ayeka?" The formless voice asked allowing Ayeka a final chance to change her decision. 

However, it wasn't necessary. Ayeka had made her choice long before she had ever arrived in the world she now occupied. Her place was with Tenchi and Ryoko now and forever. Nothing else could ever make her happier than the life she had willingly chosen for herself.

"Yes, I am positive that the life I have chosen is the one that I want. Regardless of what the future holds I know that my destiny is to be with Tenchi and Ryoko. Alone we are each powerful but together we are invincible not because of our powers but because of the love we share for each other." Ayeka spoke defying anyone to challenge her conviction to the fact.  

"Princess Ayeka you have spoken with great sincerity. Your loyalty to your loved ones has served you well today. The time that you spent on Earth has changed you for the better. On Jurai you were just another member of the royal family. On Jurai you were unable to show your true emotions, unable to understand what it meant to truly give your heart to another. However, because of your experiences on Earth you have become the loving person I knew that you always could be given the chance." The now familiar voice whispered through the air. 

"Thank you." Ayeka responded embarrassed that anyone could have known her so completely.

"I know that you want to return to your loved ones and I will help you to find them. However, I cannot send you back to them until you are ready." The voice stated somewhat remorseful. 

"I don't understand. Why can't you help me to return to them now?" Ayeka returned with confusion clearly evident in her voice.  

"The current situation simply will not allow me to do so Princess. However, if you are willing to learn than I will teach you what you need to know in order that you might return to them yourself?" The formless voice calmly told the Jurain Princess. 

"I will do anything within my power to get back to them." Ayeka stated.

As Ayeka finished her declaration a brilliant light began to burst from the flowers that surrounded her. In an instance the light seem to immerse Ayeka in its brilliance filling her with a since of confidence and strength that she never believed was possible. Within the light Ayeka could see a form began to move towards her. As the being approached Ayeka knew at once who it was that had speaking to her over the past few hours. "By Tsunami it's you." Ayeka whispered as she finally came face to face with the owner of the voice.

            The battle had begun and the Masaki family was valiantly holding its own against the overwhelming numbers of minions that Tokimi had summoned to join the battle. The chaos of the battlefield at times seemed to be an elaborate waltz executed with precision and grace with only the sounds of death to reveal the truth of the matter.

            During the first moments of battle Yosho, Toshiro, Miyoko, and Mariko had managed to force D3 to fall back to a position just outside the entrance to the Great Hall of Jurai. However, offense quickly turned into defense as Yosho was determined to protect the remaining family members still struggling inside the hall.

            "I will not allow you to pass!" Yosho valiantly yelled towards the bodiless head of Tokimi's servant as he lunged forward to attack.

            Within the Great Hall the situation Noboyuki, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Washu struggled against a seemingly endless horde of gargoyle like creatures whose bodies seemed to be composed entirely of living molten rock. Despite the circumstances no one showed any signs of slowing in their attacks upon the demons. Regardless of the numbers against them the Masaki clan was determined to fight with every ounce of strength their already tired bodies could give. 

            "Sasami, are you alright?" Kiyone called out the young goddess.

            Kiyone did not expect a reply knowing full well that the child that she cared so deeply for was more than capable of taking care of herself. A fact that quickly became clear as Sasami unleashed a powerful attack that easily killed thirty of the attacking beast.

            "Everyone help is on the way. Azusa has just issued the order for the royal guard to enter the fight. This is in no way over yet." Mariko relayed the message she had received from the Emperor a moment before. 

            The news of the impending arrival of Jurai's forces gave little cause for celebration. Each of the warriors knew that despite the influx of new troops simple numbers would not decide this battle.      

________________________________________________________________________

"Tenchi, Ayeka if you can hear me do something so that I can find you." Ryoko called out into the darkness.

 She had awoken to find herself trapped and alone, however, despite this she had started to search for her loved ones almost immediately after regaining her senses. Hours seemed to have past since she had begun searching for her spouses, walking for what seemed like miles through the endless dark. Wherever this place was that held the former space pirate had stripped her of her powers. The simplest manifestations of her abilities were denied her in this place. Still she searched.

"Ryoko."

"What was that?" Ryoko said stopping to focus her senses.

"Ryoko."

"A voice. Tenchi, Ayeka is that you? Where are you?" Ryoko called out.

"Ryoko." The voice said becoming louder each time it spoke.

"Just keep talking, I'm coming! Just keep talking!" Ryoko shouted back resuming her journey through the darkness while following the voice that had called out to her.

"No… Ryoko… Ahhhhhhhhh!" The voice screamed out.

"What's happening?" Ryoko yelled as she began to run towards the screams regardless of the darkness around her.

"Ryo…." The voice began but was cut off before it could finish.

Hearing the abrupt ending of her name caused Ryoko to run even faster through the darkness. Galvanized by the thought that her loved ones might be hurt she disregarded any other thoughts that raced through her mind. All that mattered was that she get to whoever had been calling her. 

Time seemed to stand still as she raced towards her goal. So much so that the former space pirate did not notice that the darkness that had surrounded her had begun to give way to a brilliant reddish orange glow. Faster and faster she ran hoping beyond hope that she would be in time to help those that she loved. 

Just ahead of her Ryoko could see an opening a few feet more and she would be free of the darkness. Ryoko only managed to take a few steps once she had emerged into the light before she stumbles to the ground. Fear overtook her as realization flooded her being. 

"All this time I had been…." Ryoko began as she lifted herself from the ground before she resumed her frantic journey towards the familiar building that stood before her.

As Ryoko reached her destination fire engulfed what had once been a happy home. All around her were the signs of an intense battle. A battle that had ultimately been futile for the inhabitants of the once happy home. Ryoko began to frantically search the rubble hoping to find anyone that was still alive.

"Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, anyone give me a sign that your still alive!" Ryoko screamed as she through pieces of debris out of the way of her search.

"Ryoko." A faint voice spoke.

"I hear you hold on. I'm almost to you." Ryoko called back digging deeper into the fragmented lumber that concealed the owner of the voice.  

Debris flew in all directions as Ryoko raced to free the person trapped beneath the rubble. As she worked thoughts began to race through Ryoko's once still mind. 

"Who could have done this? Why would anyone want to hurt us like this?" Was repeated again and again in Ryoko mind until she finally removed the last large piece of debris. 

Beneath the rubble Ryoko found the broken and bruised body of Detective First Class Mihoshi.

"Mihoshi. Mihoshi. You have to hold on. I'll get you to a hospital as soon as I can but you have to hold on." Ryoko gently told the young woman whom she cradled in her arms.

As Ryoko spoke to her Mihoshi began to slowly open her eyes to the world around her. She looked around at the destruction that surrounded her before she finally turned her face to Ryoko.

"Ryoko!" Mihoshi screamed as she began to fiercely struggle to escape from Ryoko's embrace with the little strength she had left to her.

Fearing that she might hurt Mihoshi further if she tried to restrain her Ryoko gently laid the blond upon the ground. As she did Ryoko was horrified to watch as Mihoshi vainly tried to crawl away from her. 

"Mihoshi, you've been badly hurt. If you keep moving you'll only make you're injuries worst than they already are." Ryoko tried to reason with her friend.

"Why would you care?" Mihoshi hatefully spate back.

"What? How can you say that Mihoshi? We're friends why wouldn't I care?" Ryoko asked concerned for the young woman.

"How dare you call yourself my friend after you brutally killed everyone. They were supposed to be your friends too but it didn't stop you from turning on them. You said that you loved us yet still you used your sword against us. Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Washu, Noboyuki, Katsuhito, and even Ryo-Ohki are all dead because of you. You killed them all without mercy or compassion." Mihoshi spoke as tears rushed down her face. 

"It wasn't me Mihoshi. I swear it wasn't me." Ryoko said as she tried to convince the Galaxy Police Detective of her innocence. 

"Liar! Do you think that I'm blind? I saw you with my own eyes. I watched you when you drove your sword through Sasami's heart while she begged for her life. You convinced everyone that you had changed but the truth was that you were just waiting until you could turn on us. I thought you were our friend. I thought you had become a good person. I thought…. I thought…" Mihoshi spoke as her voice faded and she slipped away into death.

"Mihoshi." Was all Ryoko could say as she watched the lifeless body of her friend slump upon the ground. "I don't understand. I couldn't have… I wouldn't have… My friends, my family, everyone that I ever loved or cared for are gone. It couldn't have been me that caused all this death and destruction. I… I…" Ryoko wept as she tried to convince herself that Mihoshi had been mistaken. After all hadn't she just been on Jurai with everyone celebrating her marriage to Tenchi and Ayeka.  The former space pirates mind debated as it tried to make since of everything that had happened.

"It seems that I might have missed one." A familiar voice spoke forcing Ryoko to turn her attention towards its source. 

As Ryoko's eyes made contact the voice's owner her mind was sent reeling as it tried to comprehend the being standing before it.

"It can't be." Ryoko spoke in utter disbelief as she looked into the eyes of her exact duplicate. 

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Ryoko. Come back for a visit have you?" The duplicate Ryoko asked as she floated towards Ryoko still looking on in disbelief. 

"Who are you?" Ryoko quietly asked.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me. Well than again it has been over 700 years since we played together. Yet still after all the fun we had how could you forget me dear Ryoko?" The duplicate replied as she turned to survey the burning remains of the Masaki home. "But to answer you question, I am exactly who you think I am."

"No, you can't be. That's not possible, you can't be…" Ryoko fumbled as she spoke. "That part of my life, the person that I was died a long time ago. You can't be…"

"Come now Ryoko, you know as well as I do that death does not come simply because you wish for it. After all if it did than you would have died all those years ago when you still served Kagato. No, my friend as you can see I am very much alive." Duplicate Ryoko stated in a somewhat gleeful voice.

"Than it's true. You really are…me." The barely audible voice of Ryoko spoke more to herself than to the being that hovered above her.

"Yes my dear I am you. Or rather I am the part of you which you tried to bury with you past." The duplicate angrily spoke as she quickly turned to face her counterpart. "For seven hundred years you denied me, for seven hundred years you fought to destroy me, and for what might I ask? What were you trying to achieve redemption, absolution, forgiveness, or salvation? Which one of these did you hope denying me would gain you?" Ryoko's duplicate screamed into Ryoko's face as her powers caused the wind around them to flare up into powerful gusts.  

Ryoko couldn't answer the person before her. Instead she cast her eyes towards the burning rubble allowing the fire to dance in her mind as she desperately tried to come to terms with everything that she had witnessed. Memories of her past slammed against the feeble mental barriers that she had long ago constructed in order to hold back the most painful parts of her past. Over and over images of the person she was flooded into her mind forcing her to relive all the chaos she had caused during her service to Kagato. She relived it all in a matter of moments until in the end everything that she had believed, everything that she had told herself was true was washed away in a flood of death and destruction. When it was over all that was left was the pure unvarnished truth.

"I wanted them all." Ryoko said finally looking up into the eyes of her duplicate.

"And now?" The counterpart replied.

"And now I know that I can't have them until I acknowledge the truth about myself." Returned Ryoko.

"So what is the realization this time? Wait let me guess. Is it that Kagato was to blame for everything and what happened really wasn't you fault. You were simply a pawn being controlled by a madman. Or perhaps it's that even though Kagato controlled you you're still responsible for your actions and the only way to atone for them is to try and protect the weak whereas you once prayed upon them. Stop me if I'm close." Ryoko's duplicate sarcastically mused.   

"Your wrong. I have no doubt however, that before I might have used one of those excuses to justify my past. After all it's always easier to place the blame on someone else rather than to acknowledge my own sins.  Ryoko began. 

"It's true that Kagato controlled me. It's true that he forced me commit horrible atrocities against innocent beings. However, what also true… what I never told anyone… was that once I had done Kagato's biding he would release his control over me for a time." Ryoko spoke before she collapsed to the ground after revealing her darkest secret. 

"So the truth finally comes out." Ryoko's counterpart stated more to herself than to the weeping woman on the ground before her. "You allowed everyone to believe that Kagato controlled you completely during your time with him when the truth is that at least part of the time you were free from him. That being the case I must assume that you in some part enjoyed the vile deeds that you performed at that madman's bidding. It's time to tell the truth Ryoko. Were you simply Kagato's puppet or were you his ally?" The duplicate maliciously asked.

It appeared that Ryoko would never answer the seemingly heartless begin who floated above her. The former pirate's mind was inundated with thoughts of her past. Images of the worlds she had ravaged, cities she had devastated and beings she had murdered tormented her like never before. Ryoko could not refute that she was not always restrained by Kagato's mental control. After all she had admitted the fact herself a few moments before. Yet at the same time it was also true that in the beginning she had resisted him at every opportunity that presented itself. However, regardless of how hard she fought him in those early years of captivity Ryoko could not deny that in the end her resistance had been retooled into obedience through repeated punishment for any disobedience. Still regardless of her obedience Kagato still controlled her when she was sent into battle but when the deed was done and his hold over her released she no longer fought against him. Rather the once proud Space Pirate would simply return to her meager quarters to wait for the time to come when she would again be sent off to carry out her master's twisted desire. 

"I see. You can't deny it, can you? You were allied with that lunatic?" Ryoko's duplicate questioned the still slumping woman.

"I was never allied with that bastered. He used me to carry out his insane plans. However, you can't understand what I was forced to endure under Kagato's control. But that's not an excuse for my actions or rather my inaction. I could have done more than I did. I could have fought harder or keep trying to escape but I didn't, instead I gave in to the pain. I sacrificed countless souls in order to save myself." Ryoko stated, once again facing her counterpart.

"So what? There's nothing you can do about it now. You might as well give up again and just allow yourself to die." The duplicate returned.

"Never again will I allow myself to take the easy way out. The price for doing so is much to high to pay. If you want to kill me than come on and try but I promise you it won't be easy." Ryoko yelled standing to face her mirror image and whatever the doppelganger would use against her.

"No Ryoko, I don't think that I will fight you today. You have fought enough for the time being. You will need all your strength for the battle that is to come." Ryoko's opposite stated as she was enveloped into a brilliant white aura.

"Who are you?" Ryoko managed to ask just before the blinding light engulfed her into its brilliance and the two women vanished from sight. 

            Thousands of Jurain Knights rushed into battle determined to turn back Tokimi's forces and win the day. What had once been a decidedly one-sided battle quickly shifted focus. With Azusa's knights engaging Tokimi's demons the members of the Masaki family were free to focus their attention to D3 and his arrogant master.

            "Tokimi stop this madness!" Tsunami called to her sister as she joined Yosho and the others at the entrance to the Great Hall.

            "Why would I wish to stop pushing forward when it is obvious that I have the advantage? Dear sister, you and Washu shall soon have no choice but to reclaim your places by my side on the thrones of the Universe. Together we will once again rule over all that is and all that will ever be." Tokimi replied breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter at the dark visions that swirled in her mind.

            "Your insane!" Washu screamed towards the Goddess of Darkness.

            "No dear Washu, I'm not the one that's mad. You and Tsunami are the ones who abandoned your places ruling the Universe. You're the ones who left behind everything in order to experience life as mortals. You who helped to create the Universe willing chose to debase yourselves by forsaking your birthrights for the mortal plain. Tell me sister if that is not madness than what is?" Tokimi arrogantly replied to her sister's statement.

            "After all this time you still don't understand do you? It was never about giving up our birthrights. True, we were here from the very beginning; together we set the Universe into motion. We created galaxies, stars, planets, and everything that goes with them. Yet after doing all that what had we really accomplished? For countless millennium we watched our creation grow and flourish. Occasionally for amusements sake we interfered in the lives of the beings we had given life. But when all was said and done our own lives were meaningless."

            "Don't you see Tokimi? You, Tsunami and myself gave birth to the Universe and after insuring that it could stand on its own our job was done. Everything that has happened since is only due to our interference in the lives of our children. It took a long time but Tsunami and I finally realized the truth and took steps to fix the mistakes we had made. Tokimi it's not to late to stop this. It's not to late to put everything back the way it was meant to be." Washu finished hoping that she had finally made her sister understand the truth.

            "You are a fool Washu." The older sister spoke just as she unleashed a massive attack that caused Noboyuki, Mihoshi, and Kiyone to be thrown to the ground in excruciating pain. "One way or the other you will reclaim your places. If that means that I have to destroy the Universe itself than so be it."

            "Enough!" Toshiro screamed towards the Goddess. "I won't allow you to destroy everything that matters. What right do you to decide the fate of billions?" The young man roared as his Jurai powers flared into five shimmering Light Hawk Wings. 

            "You have the audacity to lecture me about interfering in the lives of mortals when you yourself are proof Washu's and Tsunami's meddling!" The Goddess of Darkness spattered while casting a look of utter disgust towards Toshiro.

            "Washu never said that we were perfect Tokimi. We accept that have made mistakes when dealing with mortals. That is in part why we have chosen to live among them. We wanted to better understand what it is to be mortal." Tsunami knowingly stated to her older sister.

            "I no longer care why you chose to do what you did Tsunami." Tokimi replied as she flung a bolt of energy into Toshiro destroying his wings and throwing him to the ground broken and bleeding. "Your pathetic knights lack the power to stand in my way dear sisters. And as you well know it is forbidden for us to face one another directly. With your champions dead you have little hope of defeating me. So if you wouldn't mind standing aside while D3 finishes the rest of these insignificant mortals." Tokimi finished as D3's eyes flared with the immense powers he had been given by his mistress.

.

"As you can see Tenchi both Ayeka and Ryoko are quite well. Like yourself, they are each being given the opportunity to acknowledge and correct aspects of her past which they have previously chosen to deny." A gentle voice spoke to the young prince

"I don't understand. Ryoko and Ayeka already dealt with the situations their reliving. There's no real point to any of this." Tenchi return to his formless companion.

"You're wrong. They have only ever dealt with the resulting aspects of these events. It is only now that they are dealing with the underlying causes which led them to these ends." The amorphous entity knowingly returned to the young man before it.

"I see." Tenchi spoke more to himself then to his companion. 

"Is there anything wrong Tenchi?" The being gentle asked with concern in its voice. 

"It only that you said that Ryoko and Ayeka are dealing with the causes of these events. Causes that them themselves had a part creating." Tenchi began.

"Yes, that's correct." The voice returned.

"I can't believe what your telling me is true. I can't believe that either of them would ever deliberately cause themselves or anyone else as much pain as was caused by these events." The Crown Prince of Jurai stated to the being that occupied the room with him. 

"I understand that you can't believe what you have seen. However, that is only because you have yet to face your own demons. That of course is about to change." The voice calmly stated.

"No wait!" Tenchi began to yell as the room filled with a blinding bluish light.

As the radiant light began to fade the room that Tenchi had occupied was replaced by the familiar surroundings of his family home. It took only a moment for Tenchi to regain his bearings before he rushed towards the house. 

"Ayeka, Ryoko are you here?" Tenchi called out as he flew through the front door kicking of his shoes as he went. "Can anyone hear me? Please, is anyone here?" The Jurain Prince yelled through the house hoping for any sign that he wasn't alone.

"Tenchi what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" A concerned voice called down from the top of the stairs.

As the familiar voice filtered to his ears Tenchi slowly turned to face its owner with a mixture of exhilaration and disbelief.

"It can't be…." Where the only words Tenchi spoke before his voice dwindled off into nothingness.  

"Tenchi…Tenchi…What is it, what's wrong!" Concern filled the voice of the woman that had begun to rush towards the awe struck future Emperor.

Instinctively, Tenchi immediately stepped back and prepared for the worst as the woman's movement toward him brought him out of his reverie. The slightest moment passed before Tenchi called forth the Light Hawk Sword and took up one of the various defensive stances that had been drilled into him by years of training with Katsuhito. Tenchi's actions had the desired effect that he had hoped. The woman who had been rushing to him quickly stopped in her path stunned by the fact that he had summoned the powerful weapon or that he had the ability to do so in the first place. 

"I don't know who you are or why you have chosen to take that form but I'm not fooled." Tenchi spoke with the slightest hint of trepidation in his voice. 

The woman before him gently smiled regarding the young prince with amusement in her eyes. "You have grown into a exceptional young man." Her soft voice filtered through the space between them. "I know that I wasn't there for you while you were growing up. That couldn't be helped and I'm sorry for that. I can imagine that it has been difficult with only your father and grandfather to turn to during those years. But you have to believe me Tenchi I never left your side during all that time. You couldn't see me true but I was there watching you grow and become the man that you are today. I…."

"Stop it! Do you honestly believe that I going to give into this…FANTASY. I know that you're not my mother. You're just some kind of dream or…or…I don't know what but I know that you're not my mother!" Tenchi screamed, hate clearly shown in his eyes towards the being before him for daring to impersonate his beloved mother.

For a moment the middle aged woman observed the Crown Prince. In his eyes she could see all the hurt and pain that he was desperately trying to lock away and her heart wept for him.

"I understand what your feeling Tenchi. I know that this must all seem so strange and frightening. However, I know that deep down you know that I am your mother."

Tenchi's gaze seemed to pass through the woman standing before him for the briefest moment before his blade flared and retreated back to whatever holy place it had emerged. "I so sorry Mother. Please forgive me for…"Tenchi began to speak as he dropped to floor with tears beginning to stream down the sides of his face.

Achika was by his side before his tired body could fully crash to the floor supporting him in her loving arms. Seemingly washing away the years of hurt and pain caused by her passing. 

Hours had past since he had collapsed and as he awoke Tenchi found himself staring at the familiar ceiling of his own bedroom. "Was it only a dream?" The young man asked himself as he wearily dragged himself out of bed. "It all seemed so real. The attack on Jurai, watching Ryoko and Ayeka facing their inner demons, Mother…" Tenchi spoke softly to himself as he made his way out of his room.

From the top of the stairs Tenchi could easily detect the familiar smells of breakfast filling the house. "Sasami must have breakfast nearly ready." Tenchi told himself as he continued towards the direction of the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. Once outside the swinging door Tenchi paused for a moment and silently gave thanks for each of the girls that had become an important part of his life. Before they had each arrived at his doorstep the young price hadn't realized exactly how much his life was lacking. "I can't imagine what life would be like if they weren't all here with me." Tenchi told himself as he mentally noted that he should take the time to tell each of them how much they meant to him.

Smiling to himself Tenchi pushed opened the kitchen door expecting to find Sasami busily working to prepare breakfast for the family. "Sasami everything smells wonderful…." Fully entering the doorway Tenchi was forced to stop as his eyes fell upon his long deceased Mother working to prepare several servings of eggs and steamed rice.

"Good morning Tenchi. I think that we have a lot to talk about over breakfast. Why don't you go out and have a seat. I'll bring everything to the table in a moment." Achika gently spoke to Tenchi without ever turning to face the young man. 

Breakfast was served with mother and son enjoying the bountiful feast that had been prepared while exchanging stories of Tenchi's childhood and his adventures with his extended family. If anyone had witnessed the scene they would have regarded it as ordinary. Hours past as the two talked, laughed and cried about various events that had occurred within the family history until the conversation began to lag and slowly faded into relaxed silence. With no more words to get in the way mother and son held one another and allowed their feelings to filter through the loving embrace that they shared. Until in the end the two parted and began to speak once again.

"Tenchi, I think that it's time for you to return to the others. Unlike Ayeka and Ryoko there is nothing more for you to learn." Achika softly spoke as she stood and stepped towards the bay window facing the direction of he father's shrine. "No matter what happens in the future I want you to remember that I am very proud of you Tenchi. No mother could have asked for a better son than you." Achika continued trying her best to put forth a strong front.

"Will I ever see you again?" Tenchi asked moving to wrap his arms around Achika for a final time.

"I will always be with you Tenchi. Nothing can break the bound that we share." The brave woman spoke knowing that it was not what Tenchi had wanted to hear. 

Achika than turned to face her son a final time placing a loving kiss upon his forehead before she stepped away form him.

"Tenchi, I see how much you love all the girls. Don't be afraid to accept the love they will give you in return. Remember as important as they are to you, you are just as important to them." Achika simply stated as a brilliant aura began to encompass the room. 

"I LOVE YOU MOM!" Tenchi screamed to the fading image of his mother while tears gently rolled off his face.

"I love you too My Tenchi." Were the last words Achika spoke before the light completely encompassed the room leaving no evidence of the miraculous events that had transpired there.

            The battlefield was littered with the bodies of the slain. Tokimi's demons had managed to push back what was left of Azusa's Knights. From all over Jurai the great houses dispatched their personal guards to join the battle. As the news of the death of the Prince and Princesses of Jurai reached the outer colonies ships filled with soldiers loyal to the empire were launched with the hope of helping to defeat Tokimi's forces.

            In the short amount of time since Tokimi's initial attack Jurai had become a world driven mad with grief. From every corner of the globe ordinary citizens prepared themselves to enter the fray. In the minds of Jurai's people the unprovoked attack upon the royal family was an attack upon every Jurain. Not since it was believed that Ryoko had attacked Jurai seven hundred years had the Jurain people been so adamant in their devotion to their world. Regardless of the cost Jurai's people were willing to pay to protect the world they called home.

            Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Noboyuki had managed to rejoin the fight against Tokimi's demons thanks solely to Washu's armor creations. Toshiro however, had not been so lucky. Tokimi's attack had left his body useless. The only thing keeping the young man alive at this point was his Jurai powers and there was no way to know how much longer that would be the case. Elsewhere on the battlefield Miyoko and Mariko were doing their best combating D3 with the aid of Yosho and Washu leaving Tsunami to face Tokimi.

            "Tokimi can't you see what this pointless feud is coasting this world? Don't you realize that the resistance you're facing here is nothing to what you will face if you try to enslave the universe?" Tsunami desperately tried to reason with her sister.

            "Dear sister, you assume that I care about theses pathetic mortals. If they resist me than I shall simply wipe them from the face of the universe. Once we three return to our thrones then our combined powers will make it impossible for anyone to stand against us." The Goddess of Darkness gleefully replied as she watched battle continue to unfold.

            "And you assume that Washu and I will return regardless of how this conflict ends. I can assure Tokimi that no matter how this battle ends we will not return to the thrones of the Universe. Living among mortals for all these millennium have taught us many things but most of all it has taught us to never give up on those things that we love." Tsunami spoke from her heart.

            "You would dare to defy me? As it was decided when yourself and Washu left to join the mortal realm whom so ever would win our war will rule the others." Tokimi angrily reminded her younger sister.

            "That was before we know what we know now." Tsunami replied as she turned towards the battle raging before her.

            "And what is it that you, a all knowing goddess, could have possibly learned from mortals that you did not know before."  Tokimi asked with a sarcastic smirk.

            Tsunami ignored her dark sister for a moment before she turned to face the woman again.

            "Life is a gift and every life no matter how that life is lived has meaning." The Goddess of Light simply replied as she left Tokimi's side to care for to the wounded soldiers that littered the field.

            Tokimi's anger flared at Tsunami's words. As far as she was concerned mortals existed for no greater purpose than to sever the gods that had created them. "Enough!!!" The Goddess screamed

            Centuries of being alone had driven the Goddess of Darkness to the brink of madness. To hear her sister declare that mortals were in some way superior to them pushed the omnipotent being into a fit of insane rage. "If you will not join me than you will suffer along side the mortals you care so much about." Tokimi pledged as she called forth ten of thousands of demons. "Now my pets destroy everything before you. Do not allow anything or anyone to escape you." The now insane Goddess ordered the rampaging hordes. 

            "Dear God." Kiyone spoke her voice barely above a whisper.

            "Protect the royal family!!!" One of the remaining knights yelled the above the continued sounds of battle. 

            The cry of the unknown knight was quickly echoed by dozens of others as hundreds of the remaining knights moved to stand between the approaching mass of demons and the remaining members of the Masaki family.

            "What are you doing???" Noboyuki asked one of the multitude of knights that were now using their bodies to shield the Masakis.

            "My lord it is the duty of every knight of Jurai to protect the members of the Royal family." The knight humbly told the older man has he continued to rush forward to join his comrades in arms.

            Every Masaki family member stood in awe as the knights moved to hold back the threatening horde. "Why are they protecting us? I can understand why they would protect Yosho and Sasami, but why would they sacrifice their lives for…" Mihoshi asked as tears flowed from her delicate eyes.

            "Because to them you, Kiyone, and Washu are as much members of the royal family as Sasami and myself." The old monk told the detective trying his best to impart a small bit of insight into the mortal heart before the end.

            "FOR THE EMPIRE!!!!!" The gathered Knights screamed as they stood their ground to await the end.

            Time seemed to freeze as the demon horde rushed toward the brave knights guarding the Masaki Family. The once chaotic battlefield suddenly became a testimony to perfect symmetry. On the one side the forces of darkness rushed forward threatening to engulf the light. While on the other side the light stood its ground ready and willing to hold back the oncoming darkness. The Universe seemed to pause during the brief moments that past as Tokimi's troops moved closer and closer to their intended targets. There was, after all, little hope that help would arrive in time to save the men and women who had bravely fought to protect Jurai.

            "Forgive me my lady. I have failed you." Yosho remorsefully told the goddess beside him.

            "All is not yet lost dear brother." Tsunami responded as her eyes flared with a radiant pinkish light.

            From somewhere far away a faint rumbling seemed to be approaching the field.

            "What is it my lady?" The old Knight asked as he grasped his sword ever tighter.

            "Hope." Tsunami simply replied.

            The rumbling was growing closer and closer. Whereas it had once seemed to be somewhere in the distance now it was as though the sound was coming from every direction. Ever louder, ever closer the strength of the rumbling grew until Jurai itself began to shutter causing the approaching demons to stumble and fall as great waves of earth began to throw heaps of rock and clay in their paths. 

            Tokimi's anger grew as she watched her demons foiled by nothing more that clods of dirt that had been tossed in their way.

            "D3 finish these pathetic mortals." The Goddess of Darkness roared to her champion.

            "By your will My Lady." The bodiless being coldly responded as his powers flared.

            D3's eyes glowed as a fury of energy bolts were hurled towards the helpless mortals before him. 

            "Die mortals; your existence displeases my lady!!!" D3 screamed.

            Miyoko, Mariko, Yosho, and Tsunami quickly used their powers to create several Light Hawk Wings to try and protect everyone still on the field.  However, D3 had no intention of simply stopping his assault after a single attack. Blast after blast of energy was flung into the shimmering wings that protected the Jurains below. Despite their best efforts one by one Yosho and the other knights began to fall away until only Tsunami remained.

D3's continuous assaults railed against Tsunami's wings until the goddess was forced to her knees. 

"Tsunami, are you alright?" Washu called to her sister as her scientific mind desperately tried to find a way to save everyone.

"I can't maintain the wings for much longer sister." Tsunami replied visibly drained from excreting her powers.

The Goddess of Light could only continue to maintain the Light Hawk Wings for a few precious moments before she collapsed to the ground and the protective barrier faded. 

"Hold D3!" Tokimi called to her servant.

"Tsunami, Washu for the last time reconsider your positions and reclaim your places by my side." Tokimi offered her sisters.

"I would rather die than to live forever ruling the universe with you!" Washu screamed with venom in her voice.

"You…you know that it wouldn't work Tokimi. Too much has happened for any of us to go back to the way things were before." Tsunami added as she desperately tried to reform her protective wings.

Tokimi considered what her sisters had told her before as smile full of scorn graced her lips. "If that is you choice than you have sealed her fate. D3 kill them all."

"Yes My Lady." D3 replied as he once again readied himself to attack Mariko and the others.

            However, unlike before D3 was never able to unleash a single attack. From the perspective of those that had been watching only a flash was seen before the once seemingly invincible servant of the Darkness was thrown to the ground beneath his master's feet. 

"Who dares defy me???" Tokimi angry bellowed as she scanned the area for the person who had disgraced her champion. Tokimi's search only lasted for a moment before her eyes landed upon the individual who had assaulted her recovering warrior. 

From the place where the Great Hall of Jurai had once stood three solitary figures slowly walked towards the omnipotent being. As they approached the battlefield grew quite as the fighting stopped between combatants whom had moments before been tearing at one another's throats.  

"It can't be." Mihoshi whispered to herself as she unknowingly echoed the thought that was running through every living soul on the field.

Everything that had happened seemed to be a hellish dream as the three stoic beings continued their journey towards the Goddess of Darkness and her now recovered champion.

"My Lady Tsunami, how is this possible?" Yosho asked his goddess sister.

"All things are possible Yosho. Including those things that are beyond the scope of human imagination." Tsunami responded as she stood for the first time since fending off D3's attack.

As the trio approached the group of Knights and family members they vanished for a moment before reappearing on the opposite side to continue their journey in order to stand before Tokimi.

"As I watched I saw a pale horse and the man upon him was named death and hell followed close behind him." Yosho quoted as he watched the trio standing before the Goddess of Darkness.

"I don't know who you think you're trying to fool with this deception sisters but I will not be so easily fooled. You're champions are dead and these pitiable imitations will not sway my convictions in the least." Tokimi angrily stated to her sisters.

Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko stood before the hordes of Tokimi's demons still wearing the tattered remains of their wedding robes. Neither ventured to speak they simply stared intently towards the goddess.

"D3 remove these imposters from my presence." The goddess instructed.

D3 did not hesitate to obey his mistress's will. The bodiless being's eyes glowed with raw energy as he unleashed the most devastating attack that he could, resolved to finish the trio with a single strike. However, despite the enormity of the blast the trio did not move. Standing their ground they simply waited for the attack to strike home. 

"My god what are they thinking???" Kiyone screamed.

"All of you get out of there!!!" Washu yelled to the newlyweds standing in the path of D3's attack.

Despite the warnings issued by their family Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka remained resolute. 

The blast approached ever closer until the shear heat of the attack scorched the ground beneath it. Mere seconds remained until the blast struck home. No one was close enough to help the trio nor did they really have the ability to save them if they were. After fighting D3 along with Tokimi's demons everyone had been severely beaten down. 

"We're going to lose them again!!!" Mariko cried as she tried vainly to reach her future parents before the end. And then it was over.

The shockwave from the blast caused destruction on a scale close to apocalyptic. The soldiers closest to the initial impact on both sides were turn to ash from the intense heat generated by the explosion. Debris and matriculate matter was thrown in every direction creating a dust cloud that spread out for several hundred miles across the landscape of Jurai. It was only due to Tsunami using the last of her energy to shield the Masakis and a few of the luckier knights from the full strength of the blast that anyone survived. 

            The initial shockwave generated by the explosion quickly dissipated taking with a good deal of the dust and debris that had resulted. No one dared to speak as they regained their senses to the point that they could survey the destruction. 

            "No one could have survived that." Mihoshi whispered as tears burst from her eyes.

            No one disagreed with the blond detective. They were all long past the point of hoping for another miracle. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka had survived somehow only to be killed a few seconds after rejoining the family. 

            "Is that all or is there more?" The familiar voice of the First Princess of Jurai calmly asked.

            The members of the Masaki family could contain the astonishment they felt as they heard Ayeka speak to D3. 

            "THEY"RE ALIVE!!!" Kiyone and Mihoshi screamed as they clung tightly to each other.

            Looking towards the trio the family marveled at the glowing sphere that surrounded the newlyweds.

            "I don't know how she's doing it Tsunami but Ayeka is generating that shield." Washu told weakened sister as she lifted the goddess to her feet.

            "It is left to them now." Tsunami responded as she continued observe the battle.

            "My turn." Ryoko told Tenchi and Ayeka as she phased from sight.

            Within a matter of moment the sounds of death filled the air as Ryoko quickly cut through Tokimi's remaining demons until the last of the horde lay dying at the former space pirate's feet.

            "This can't be!!! How dare you challenge my power???" Tokimi screamed at Tenchi and the others. "D3 I command you to kill them all. Use the full extent of the power that I have given you and wipe them from the existence." The goddess continued.

            Upon hearing his mistress's command D3 descended from his place in the sky as entire being began to glow until only a bright greenish light settled to the ground. 

            "Is it over?" Noboyuki asked with a faint sense of hope in his tired voice.

            "No, it's only just about to begin." Miyoko told the older man.

            As the light that had engulfed D3 began to fade a clearly defined being emerged. The once bodiless entity stood before the trio fully prepared to carry out Tokimi's instructions. 

            "Lady Tokimi has called for you deaths. Surrender you lives and death will be swift." Tokimi's servant coldly recited.

            "I'll take him." Ryoko said as she formed her energy saber.

            "No Ryoko, you've done enough. I want you to stand with Ayeka." Tenchi instructed his wife as he moved to stand beside her.

            Ryoko did not question the prince's decision she simply floated back to stand beside Ayeka who had been watching the scene unfold.

            "You should know that I am not the same as I was before." Tenchi told the champion of darkness.

            D3 disregarded Tenchi's statement as he took a moment to study the young man before him.

            "It matters little. You are nothing compared to me." D3 spoke as he formed a nightmarish energy saber.

            Tenchi knowing that the time for words had now past further perplexed the members of his family as he formed a saber exactly like Ryoko's except for the color.

            "How did he do that? Is Tenchi wearing his armor Washu?" Yosho asked the scientist. 

            "No, none of them wore their armors to the ceremony. I have no idea how any of this is happening." Washu responded allowing the others to know that she was just as confused as they were.

            The battle had begun as Tenchi and D3 exchanged blow for blow with their energy sabers. Step for step the two champions volleyed for position all the while clashing blades and exchanging blast of energy. Neither would dare give an inch during fight. 

            "Your champion is weak Tsunami! He hasn't the skill to defeat my servant." Tokimi gloated as she maliciously laughed.

            As the battle dragged on Tenchi's movements began to slow. Regardless of his Jurain heritage the young prince was still mortal. The longer the fight lasted the more Tenchi strength would fail him. Even now he showed signs of tiring.

            "He won't be able to keep that pace up forever." Yosho observed.

            "I know but for some reason that fact doesn't seem to be worrying either him or Ryoko and Ayeka. It's like they all know something that we don't." Washu told the old monk.

            As Washu spoke to Yosho D3 gained the upper hand over Tenchi and threw the Jurain Prince through one of the few remaining walls of the once great hall. The majority of the Masaki family gasped as the watched the young man's body tear ancient structure. However, Ryoko and Ayeka maintained their now accustomed stances. 

            "My god! We have to help him!" Mariko yelled as she began to rush to the fallen prince.

            The young woman's movements abruptly stopped as Tenchi exited from the hole he had made moments before wearing a sly grin across his lips.

            "It's not possible." Miyoko gasped as she watched her father.

            "End this now D3!" Tokimi called once more to her seemingly invincible servant.

            "By your will My Lady." D3 humbly responded as he began to stride towards Tenchi.

            Tenchi watched the being he had been fighting as he made his way toward him. The same dangerous smirk remained on his lips as he showed no other emotions towards the being that was bent on hi destruction.

            "I think that this has gone on long enough." Tenchi calmly stated. "You have fought a valiant battle D3 but now I have no choice but bring an end this battle." The Jurain finished as he allowed his saber to extinguish itself.

            "Your false bravado will not serve you any longer young prince. Prepare to die." D3 harshly spat as he lifted his saber in order to strike Tenchi down.

            D3's swung his saber fully intending to relive Tenchi's body of its head. However, as the saber struck home the blade flickered passed through the perfectly still prince.  

            The screams from the onlookers as the blade struck home was quickly silenced as they watched with astonishment as the blade faded from existence. 

            "D3 what are you doing. I command you to finish him!!!!" Tokimi furiously screamed to her stunned champion.

            "My Lady I…." The champion of Darkness began before he was silenced by the force of Tenchi's renewed saber spiting him into two equal parts which fell ceremoniously to the already blood soaked ground. 

            No one dared to move as they watched Tenchi bring an end to the battle that he had been fighting for the past few minutes for fear that any disturbance would break the spell that had settle over the field.

            As D3's remains settled to the ground Tenchi moved to rejoin his wives who were waiting patiently in the same spot they had occupied for the duration of the battle. 

            "Tokimi, we offer you a moment to make peace with Washu and Tsunami." Ayeka spoke to the enraged Goddess of Darkness.

            Tokimi could only glare towards the trio that had so easily defeated her armies.

            "You dare to offer me…you feeble mortals dare to dictate terms to me. I am one of the three sisters that created the universe. I who have existed since before the dawn of time." The goddess retorted to the arrogant mortals before her. "You have defeated my champion but you will not defeat me." Tokimi finished as her anger flared to highest level before she unleashed a fierce volley of attacks upon the newlyweds.

            "She's gone mad!" Washu told Tsunami.

            "It no longer matters. In a moment everything will be set to right and our war will finally come to its inevitable conclusion." The Goddess of Light knowing responded to her younger sister.

            As Tokimi's attacks approached Ayeka created an energy shield that easily deflected the blast away from the trio. Tokimi, however, was not discouraged as she determinedly continued to press her attack.

            Tenchi and the others allowed the elder goddess to vent her rage for a few moments before Ryoko phased through the shield and used her powers to knock the goddess to the ground.

            Neither Tokimi nor anyone that witnessed the act could believe that the goddess had been so easily quailed by a single blow.

            "Tokimi you have caused so much pain over the centuries that you deserve nothing less than death." Ayeka gently spoke to the still stunned goddess.

            "It however, is not our place to set in judgment over you. We are no better than you. We have each made decisions in our lives that we regret." Ryoko knowingly stated.

            "However, unlike you have learned from our mistakes and are not likely to repeat those mistakes again because it." Ayeka chimed in.

            "Therefore Tokimi we have decided to allow the opportunity to learn from the mistakes that you have made in the hope that you will learn from them and in doing so become a better person." Tenchi softly spoke to the defeated goddess before him.

            "What are they talking about?" Kiyone asked with a confused look on her face.

            "They are giving her a gift." Tsunami simply said as a smile graced her lips.

            Stepping away form the Goddess of Darkness Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka were lifted into the air a few feet above the ground. As they hovered three glowing blue spheres appeared on Ayeka's forehead while at the same time three glowing red spheres appeared in the same area on Ryoko's forehead. 

            "We stand between the candles and the stars, between the shadow and the light." Ayeka solemnly spoke as the markings on her forehead began to intensely glow.

            "We walk in the dark places where no other dares to go, we stand at the gates and none may pass." Ryoko stated gallantly as her markings intensified in strength.

            "We are that we are, no more, no less, we simply are." Tenchi spoke with enthusiasm as three glowing purple diamonds formed on his forehead.

            "Tsunami are you responsible for this?" Washu asked her older sister with laughter in her voice.

            "I simply opened the door. They choose this path for themselves." Tsunami responded as she joined in her sister's laughter.

            "I don't understand? What's happening???" Mihoshi asked the still laughing goddesses.

            Washu was about to answer the baffled woman when a brilliant flash of light filled the sky surrounding the trio. By now many of the additional forces that had been sent to battle Tokimi had arrived onto the field. Several ships hovered nearby and had been sending a live feed of the battle through out the known universe. Over the past few minuets a combined universal population had bared witnessed to everything that had occurred.

            As the blinding light faded Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko appeared. For a moment it appeared that each of them was glowing. However, as the last of the blinding light dissipated it was made clear that glow that each of them seemed to emit was being generated by several shimmering Light Hawk Wings. Ayeka and Ryoko were each adorned with seven wings while fifteen of the powerful object extended from Tenchi's back.

            "It can't be. How can they each generating Light Hawk Wings??? I thought that only certain members of the royal family had that ability." Noboyuki spoke excitedly as he could not grasp what his eyes were showing him.

            "You're absolutely correct Noboyuki. It's true that under normal circumstances only certain members of the royal family have been able to call upon the wings. However, those three are no longer the same as they used to be. For them such limitations are no longer a factor." Washu told the Earthling as simply as she could.

            "This couldn't have happened. I am the Goddess of Darkness. You have no right to judge my actions." Tokimi mumbled to herself as she stared up towards the trio above her.

            From where they floated Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko had been watching Tokimi as her mind crumbled with the realization that she had been defeated. Seeing no reason to prolong her agony Tenchi extended his hand towards the goddess as a ball of yellowish energy began to form. The young prince regarded his former enemy a final time before he cast the sphere towards its target. The trio watched as the sphere quickly traveled to the woman below and engulfed her in its radiant glow. A long moment passed before the sphere vanished leaving a young woman sprawled unconsciously on the ground. 

            Tenchi and his wives floated and surrounded the woman that had moments before attempted to take their lives. As they touched the ground each of the brilliant wings that had adorned their bodies faded back to the holy place from which they had come returning the trio to their normal states. 

            "You would never have guessed that she just tired to destroy the universe." Ryoko remarked as she lifted the sleeping woman.

            Tenchi smiled at the sight before he bent over and picked up three amber spheres.

            "Tenchi what are you going to do with them?" Ayeka asked as she brushed a strain of hair from Tokimi's face.

            "I'll hold onto them until I'm sure she's ready for them. Until then we'll have to watch over her." Tenchi told his wives as he willed the spheres to vanish to some unknown place.

            As Tokimi's gems vanished the remaining members of the Masaki family rushed to embrace the trio before them.  

            With Tokimi defeated life would slowly return to normal allowing Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka time to rest and answer the abundance of questions that were sure to follow. The days ahead would be full of exciting new adventures for the entire Masaki family. However, regardless of what challenges the future would place before them they would face them as family never doubting the bond they shared for one another.

The End???

***********************************************************************************************

            This officially ends the series. However, I'm sure that I will be revising this story at some point in the future. 

            I would like the send my thanks out to everyone that took the time to read the series. Any feedback would greatly appreciated and please feel free to drop me a line at d_buford@hotmail.com with your comments and questions.

***********************************************************************************************


End file.
